Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by aaronjennifer
Summary: Pete and Monica break up a different way. Will Chandler save the day?...that rhymed.......RnR!!...*finished*
1. Chapter 1

What if Pete and Monica didn't break up? Dramatic, but, a guaranteed happy ending!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. I also don't own the first few lines, as they are from the show directly.  
  
Stop Crying Your Heart Out  
  
As Monica walked into the training room, she didn't expect to see Pete in the condition he was in. He was wearing a full body cast as a result in his attempt to become the next Ultimate Fighter. He winced as he turned to see who was at the door.  
  
"It's ok. It's not as bad as it looks; it's a precaution. I'm not supposed to move my spine."  
  
"Please tell me you're stopping now," Monica pleaded.  
  
"I'm fine!" Pete insisted, "I'd fight tonight if they let me!" He got up and started swinging in circles, "See this circle I'm marking off? This is my zone of terror!"  
  
"You are insane! You have to give this up!"  
  
"I can't until I'm the ultimate fighter. I will do it. I'm telling you, the day will come when children will argue over who will win a fight, me or Superman. Now, I'm not saying I could beat Superman, but you know, kids are stupid."  
  
"Sit down. All right? Please, just listen to me," She begged, "You are terrible at this! Okay? You are the worst ultimate fighter ever! Ever!"  
  
"You know I have a torn rotator cuff, a hairline fracture in my right forearm, and a severely bruised Adam's Apple, but that really hurt."  
  
"Well then, you know what? I care about you to much to watch you hurt yourself like this," she continued, "So if you have to do this, then you're gonna have to do it without me."  
  
"I don't want to lose you Monica."  
  
"Well, then you have to quit this playing."  
  
"It's not playing, it's fighting!"  
  
"Whatever. Just pick. Me? Or," rolling her eyes, "fighting?"  
  
Pete seemed to consider this for awhile, mumbling to himself. 'Well, I've fought so long for Monica, and now I finally have her, but I don't want to quit.'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Pete snapped out of his trance and told Monica that he had picked her.  
  
Monica smiled. She hadn't liked him at first, but he found his determination kind of endearing. He wasn't that bad looking either, and a very, very good kisser. "Good." She smiled again, and leaned in to kiss him. As their lips met, she heard him grunt, and she pulled back. "What?" she asked,  
  
"My Adam's apple."  
  
  
  
-2 months later-  
  
Monica was still with Pete, and she was happy. For their 3 months, he flew them all the way to France for a week. Pete was practically a celebrity there. Everyone knew him. He had to learn some French, just so he could understand what the locals were saying to him! On their way back, they had a little bit of trouble at the airport. The stupid desk woman told them that their luggage had somehow been transported to Hong Kong, and that it would take about 2 days to get it back.  
  
Monica knew that she was falling for him, but they hadn't had 'the talk' yet. She hoped that what he wanted in the future was the same as hers. Kids, marriage.She could only hope. Rachel was already getting excited about her getting married to a millionaire, and truth be told, she was excited herself.  
  
As they returned to Pete's house, Monica would spend the night, they could barely wait until they got through the door before starting to make out. (a.n. I hate writing her with Pete!!!) They dropped their bags, a briefcase and purse, and made their way over to the couch.  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Monica inquired, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Can it wait till later?"  
  
Monica thought for a second. She had already waited long enough, why not a few more hours? "Yeah, I guess so." She smiled at him.  
  
It was only after Pete had fallen asleep did Monica remember that she hadn't talked to him. Shrugging off a sinking feeling in her stomach, she got up off the bed, put on her new silk robe, and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and questioned herself. 'Why am I so worried? This is Pete we're talking about here! He loves me. He loves ME!' She took a deep breath and realized something. 'Shit! We forgot to use protection! Shit, shit, shit!' "Shit!" she swore out loud, accidentally knocking some of her cleansers and make up off the counter.  
  
"Honey, you ok?" Pete asked, waking up.  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"Alright." He said, and fell back asleep.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
She took a few deep breaths and walked back to the bed. She took off her robe, hanging it on the back of the door, and went back to the bed. She tossed and turned for the next few hours, before finally falling into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next 2 weeks were hell for Monica. Pete seemed to have forgotten that she had to talk to him, and she dare not bring it up, afraid of his answer. Things at work weren't going so well either. One of the best chefs, after her of course, was on maternity leave, leaving her with an inexperienced newbie to teach. She came home every day stressed and tired, which may have led to the flu she had now. Lack of sleep and her worrying got the best of her, and she had to stay in bed for a week. The restaurant practically had to close down because of the shortage of chefs. Luckily, Monica got better soon enough that they didn't have too many problems. Also, Monica's period was late, of which she didn't think much of. It usually happened when she was stressed. What with the work problems and her sickness, she had become quite weak, and it probably had something to do with it. Pete noticed as well, and was concerned.  
  
"Monica, are you feeling alright?" he asked, as she came home frazzled and tired.  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
"I really think you should go to the doctor honey."  
  
"I'm alright ok!?" she paused, "I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"I ate at work," she lied.  
  
"Alright. Good night hon."  
  
"Night."  
  
Truth was, Monica didn't have to go to sleep. She was tired, but she needed time for herself to think. She got out of her work clothes, changed into her pjs and got under the covers. She was a little worried about her period being late. 'No, it couldn't be,' she told herself. She sighed. 'What else could it be?' Ahhhh!!! She felt as if her head was about to explode. Once again, she was convincing herself that Pete loved her. It wasn't healthy to do that was it? She got up from the bed, and decided to go talk to him. She opened the bedroom door, and walked out into the hall. As she was nearing the end, she heard a heated conversation coming from inside Pete's office. She decided to wait until morning.  
  
Two weeks. She was two weeks late, hadn't talked to Pete, and was still hassled and stressed out by work. Things at home (a.n. sry, forgot to mention, they live together k? k) weren't going so smoothly either. Pete's work wasn't going well, and he often had to stay out late with meetings and so forth. Monica usually came home to an eerily quiet, overly clean house. They had a maid, but she didn't clean how Monica liked it, so she usually re-cleaned everything.  
  
She had talked to Rachel about her fatigue, and she had suggested that she take a pregnancy test.  
  
"Rach, where did you hear that?"  
  
"Pregnant women are more tired than usual. Now come on. I'm going to go get you a test, and you're going to use it. Alright?"  
  
Monica just nodded. By the time Rachel returned from the drug store, back to Monica and Pete's mansion, she found Monica asleep on the couch. It must have been a light sleep however, because as she pulled a blanket over her, Monica's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey, back so early?"  
  
"Mon, it's me Rach."  
  
"Oh, hey. Did you get it?"  
  
"It's right here," she said, holding up a paper bag. "Now go use it."  
  
"Okay." Monica answered, groggily.  
  
She followed the instructions. She took it out of the package, peed on it and now, she was having a hard time waiting for 12 minutes. As 10 minutes rolled by, she started getting antsy.  
  
"Rachel, I can't look. Could you look for me please?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," Monica replied, without realizing the double meaning. She gave Rach a small smile, and exited the bathroom.  
  
Outside, Monica paced back and forth in front of the couch. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had always wanted to have kids, so why did she feel like it shouldn't happen now?  
  
'Ding'  
  
Monica froze. The entire house was silent.  
  
Rachel picked up the test, careful to not touch the one end.  
  
"It's blue!" Rachel called out.  
  
'Blue?' "What does that mean Rach?"  
  
"It means that," she paused, "It means that you're pregnant."  
  
It was long after Rachel left when Monica still lie awake on the bed. Pete had come home, and just crashed. She didn't bother to bug him about it because she knew he had to be at work early the next day. She however, had the day off.  
  
Monica usually enjoyed her days off. She'd clean, watch Trading Spaces, and clean some more. It took her the entire day to clean the whole house, because today was also their maid's day off as well. She was exhausted by the time dinnertime rolled around; she just popped some leftovers in the microwave and ate that. After she finished her 'dinner', she went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed. At least she now knew why she was tired all the time. She brushed her hair and placed her hand on her stomach. It all seemed so surreal. She hadn't even felt sick or anything. Studying herself in the mirror, she noticed that she had gotten thinner. She made a mental note to eat more, as to not harm the baby or herself. She placed her toothbrush back in its original spot, and something caught her eye. Looking to her left, she saw something that looked to be garbage, and threw it out without giving it a second look. She flossed, washed her face, and went off to bed.  
  
Rolling over, she extended her arms out to stretch. She yawned, turned and sat on the edge of the bed as she put on her fuzzy slippers. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was 9:17am. She had to get to work in about 4 hours. She yawned and stretched again as she stood up to go to the bathroom. 'Where's Pete's towel? Did he not come home last night? Where is he?' She started to worry, and started pacing back and forth, but stopped soon after, as the action was making her dizzy. She decided not to worry just yet.  
  
Pete woke up with his head in the toilet. He knew that it wasn't a good idea to try and drink away his problems, but when his colleagues suggested that they go out and have a few drinks, he decided to go along. At least he wasn't drunk enough to have sex with some stranger, but he was impaired enough to have forgotten to call Monica. He looked at his surroundings and recognized that he was at his friend Matt's house. He slowly got to his feet, facing the mirror as he got up. He looked at himself in disgust, and he smelled and felt like crap. He made his way to the kitchen, and glanced at the clock on the microwave. 10:58 am. 'What day is it? Wednesday? Thursday? Thursday. Monica works at 12:30.I'm not going to make it home in time.' He left Matt's house around 11:30 in a cab. He arrived at home at about 1:00, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He took out a new towel, and took a long shower. He got into some clean clothes and shaved. 'Where did it go?' He wondered, searching for his little sample bottle of cologne. It was right here.He searched the whole bathroom, and finally saw the cap poking out of the trash.  
  
Monica's day at work didn't go over so well. The new guy burned an entire order, which meant that Monica had to re-teach it to him. There was also a party there, meaning that she had to make about 10 of each dish. She barely had time to worry about Pete. In fact, she had forgotten all about it until she got home.  
  
Okie.To Be Continued my sweets (..oh and the 4 hour thing, it says about!! 


	2. Chapter 2

This is continued from the last one.not exactly after, but.whatever (  
  
Monica walked into her home more exahsted than usual. She hung her jacket up, and set her purse down on a little side table. Dragging herself to the kitchen, she threw her keys down on the table and wandered over to the fridge to grab a drink. Half way to the fridge, she was met by Pete.  
  
"Where-What-were-the-you-hell-last-is-night-this?!"  
  
"What the hell is what?" Monica hissed back.  
  
"This," he shoved the pregnancy test in her face. "What the hell is this!"  
  
"A pregancy test."  
  
"A POSITIVE pregnancy test."  
  
"What's your point?" Monica asked, half fumed, half scared.  
  
Pete slid right up to her face and said, "Did you cheat on me?"  
  
Monica's face held an expression of shock. She didn't see that question coming. "Wha- How could you say that?"  
  
"Because I think you did, that's how." Pete replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh My God Pete! I cannot believe that you would accuse me of that! You know that you and I have had unprotected sex before!" Monica was furious now. She couldn't believed that a man who claimed he loved her could accuse her of such wrong doing.  
  
"And you know that I don't want to have kids!" He shot back.  
  
"How was I supposed to know! You never talked to me about it!"  
  
"Well, usually women bring up these kinds of things."  
  
"Well, it's not like I didn't try! Every time I tried to bring it up, you said we'd talk about it later. And what did you do? You fall asleep!"  
  
"Sex tires me," was his bland reply.  
  
"Oh, so you DO remember," sarcasm now entering her voice. Pete just crossed his arms and looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, scared about the answer.  
  
"Just let me get this straight. You didn't cheat on me right?" Monica nodded, unable to get her tongue to move. "What did you say?"  
  
"No, I didn't cheat on you," her voice barely above a whisper. "What are you getting at Pete?"  
  
"Get an abortion."  
  
"What?! I can't do that! It's, it's it's," she sputtered. "It's murder!" Her jaw was permanately glued to the floor. Pete was completely shocking her with what he had to say. She couldn't say that she was surprised with his overall attitude though. He had always been off-ish with kids.  
  
"Well, pick. Me, or the child."  
  
"Oh my goodness Pete. I cannot believe you're acting this way!" Monica said, feeling anger creep up, pushing her fear away. "You are so unfair! Me being pregnant is not just my fault you know! It's partly yours too you fucking selfish bastard!" He had pushed her over the top. There she was worrying her butt off, and now, there he was bitching at her for something she didn't even do.  
  
"Pick."  
  
"Why Pete? Why do I have to pick? Can't you just accept the fact that we're going to have a baby?"  
  
"No! I don't want one! It ruins my life plans."  
  
"That is the stupidest excuse I've ever heard!" Monica yelled. "That's it Pete. I pick the baby."  
  
"Then leave." She glared at him for a split second, turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her. A few seconds later, she came back and grabbed her purse and jacket. Leaving once again, she left the door open, and stalked out.  
  
Pete sighed and retreated to their, no his, bedroom.  
  
Monica wandered into the driveway and contemplated in taking a taxi to town. She looked into the garage and saw her newest Lexus and decided to drive that out instead.  
  
She drove, dry-eyed into New York wondering what she was going to do next. She parked on the street and walked up to the correct floor before knocking on the door. (a.n. hehe that rhymed.) Chandler answered and immediately, a concerned look crossed his face.  
  
"Monica, what are you doing here?" Chandler said, alarmed.  
  
"Pete kind of kicked me out. May I stay here tonight?" Monica replied, surprisingly calm. She stood in front of him, wide-eyed.  
  
"What do you mean 'kind of'?"  
  
"Um, he kind of, I mean, he made me pick." A confused look replaced Chandler's concerned one.  
  
"Pick between what?" It was then that Monica realized Rachel hadn't told anyone yet.  
  
"May I come in first?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sure." Chandler said, completely confused and flustered. He motioned for her to sit down on Joey's barca lounger. She did so, on the edge, twiddling her fingers. Chandler watched her a moment from the door before going over to sit with her. He watched her for awhile, waiting for her to talk. She finally blinked out of it, and sighed.  
  
"I guess Rach didn't tell you. I'm pregnant. But wait," Monica gestured with her hands as he was about to congratulate her. "Pete," she paused, "Pete doesn't want a baby. So he made me pick." She looked away from his tantalizing eyes and gazed at the floor. Her vision finally blurred with angry tears. She didn't even bother blinking them back as they fell onto the beige carpet. She felt Chandler's strong arms wrap around her. She wasn't really sad, just mad. At least for now.  
  
I've been nice so far. No cliffhangers. Yay me! Alrighty, Pete's evil, time goes on, and so does life. 


	3. Chapter 3

Continued kind of after it. Whatever. :)  
  
"Monica. Monica." Chandler was shaking her shoulder, trying to get her to wake up. She had slept in Joey's room the night before in one of Chandler's old t-shirts. She groaned a bit and mumbled some. Slowly, she opened her eyes and squinted at the sunlight shining through the windows. She tried to blink the sleep away, but decided to use the back of her hand instead.  
  
"Good Morning beautiful." Chandler said, smiling.  
  
Groggily, Monica replied, "Hey."  
  
"I'm glad you don't have morning sickness."  
  
"Me too." She streched her arms above her head and yawned. She looked around. "How did I get in here?"  
  
"You fell asleep on the couch, and I figured Joey wasn't going to come home at 11:30 pm, so I brought you in here." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now get up sleepy head! The day awaits you."  
  
"Can you tell the day to skip by please? I'd really like to sleep some more."  
  
"Everyone would. Now, I'm guessing you don't want to go to work today right?"  
  
"Good guess Sherlock." She yawned as Chandler exited her room to call into work for her. He came back about 15 minutes later with a tray, a bowl and two glasses.  
  
"Here. I can't really cook, but I can pour cereal and milk, plus water!" He said. She smiled again. Even at 9:45 in the morning, he managed to cheer her up. At least a bit.  
  
"Hey," she said, mid-bite, "Why aren't you at work?"  
  
"Um, today's my day off." He lied, unsuccessfully.  
  
"What? Oh come on Chandler, don't tell me you took the day off because of me!" She was honored yet she felt bad for making him miss a day of work.  
  
"Oh hey, it's not you, it's your situation." A smirk crossed his face.  
  
"Shut up!" She laughed. Chandler was surprised to see her in such good condition. After the whole Richard fall-out, he had thought the same thing was going to replay itself. Monica was handling herself pretty well, so far.  
  
Monica alternated between Chandler and Phoebe's apartment. Ross had moved into what was Monica and Rachel's apartment with Rachel, as they were still going strong. (yes, that's my own thingy there). She had gotten a few calls from Pete, but she never returned them. One night however, she was visiting with her brother and best friend when the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Rachel said, as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi," a man's voice replied.  
  
"May I help you sir?"  
  
"Um, yes, could you tell me where Monica is?"  
  
"Uh, who is this?"  
  
"This is Pete. I have a cold."  
  
"Oh. Um, hang on, I'll see if she's here." She covered the reciever with her hand. "Monica, it's Pete. Do you want to talk to him?" Her brother urged her on.  
  
"You might as well. You have to sometime." Monica nodded and took the phone from Rachel.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi," Pete replied shortly. "You still need to come and pick up your stuff." Monica had successfully avoided his phone calls for a week. He hadn't known that she was living with Chandler and Phoebe, so, it wasn't like Rachel was lying when she said Monica wasn't there.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Monica wasn't surprised to say the least, but it wasn't safe to say that she had seen that coming. She had always thought that Pete would want her back, but it was clear that he was so set on having his idealistic life, that he wouldn't give a woman pregnant with his child a second thought. "When do you want me to come?" She asked, walking into the spare room. She sat on the couch in there, waiting for him to answer.  
  
"Sometime this week."  
  
"You have a preference?"  
  
"No, not really. As long as you come."  
  
"Alright." She replied, and hung up on him. She walked out of the room, and hung the phone up.  
  
"What did he say hon?" Rachel asked upon seeing Monica.  
  
"He wanted me to move my stuff out." Suddenly realizing what she just said, Monica freaked. "Oh my god! He actually wants me to move out! Where am I going to stay? I can't stay here. I can't live with Chandler, Joey's there. I don't think Phoebe would want to live with me again!"  
  
"Whoa, honey. Calm down alright? We'll figure something out."  
  
"Wah, where, who, when." Rachel went over to her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Calm down honey. Remember Heckle's apartment? Well, the person who was living there moved out. You could rent that apartment for awhile." Monica took a few deep breaths and nodded. She let Rachel lead her to the couch and sit her down. "Ross and I have to go out now, we have a double date with his co-worker. I'll get Chandler over here alright?" Again, Monica just nodded.  
  
Chandler was sitting on his barcalounger, nodding off when Rachel and Ross came in. The t.v. was still on and he was paying no attention to it whatsoever. He let himself be dragged over to the next apartment, and vaguely heard them telling him about Monica and where they were going. He, like Monica, just nodded along. Finally, the happy couple left, and only Monica and Chandler stayed. Chandler moved away from the kitchen table to the couch. He lay a hand on her shoulder, but it didn't seem like she noticed. He sat there for a few seconds, when she suddenly turned and said, "I thought he'd always take me back." Her voice was sad, but not a hint of regret.  
  
-good stuff coming up soon, I swear!- jenni 


	4. Chapter 4

Continued from exactly the last part:  
  
"I thought he'd always take me back." Her voice was sad, but not a hint of regret. Their eyes met and they gazed at eachother for awhile before Chandler wrapped her into a hug. To the surprise of both, Monica didn't cry. He thought that it was just shock and the whole situation hadn't set in yet, but she knew that it just didn't really mean that much to her. He held her for awhile as they both enjoyed the closeness of a friend. She pulled back a few moments later and stared at the coffee table.  
  
He just watched her. She was such a beautiful and talented woman, and yet her love life seemed to flop when it was at a peak. Both of her most important relationships seemed to break over children. Neither of her significances seemed to want any. It just seemed to be her luck.  
  
~  
  
Two days later, Monica decided to go and get her remaining possessions from Pete's place. She sat, parked in the driveway and just looked in the building. She shook herself and took a deep breath.  
  
Pete heard a car door slam and looked out the window. There she was. The woman who was said to be his wife. He gave up ultimate fighting for her, but she wouldn't give up anything for him. Not even time.  
  
Monica stood at the door, willing herself to knock. She raised her right hand, changed her mind and used her left to ring the doorbell. She let her leg bounce restlessly as she waited for an answer.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and an awkward silence followed.  
  
Breaking the silence, Pete asked, "Would you like to come in?"  
  
Monica gave a small grin, "Sure." He let her in and watched her take in what would most likely be her last time in the mansion. She lay her jacket down on the couch and took a box that was already laid out for her.  
  
"Is there anything you would like to have in particular?" Pete asked.  
  
"Ummm," She gazed at the vast living room. Her eye settled on something set on the mantel. "That," she pointed, "that's what I want." She was referring to a marble piece, carved into a dolphin. It didn't necessarily mean that it had any special meaning to her, it was just a beautiful piece that would remind her of their first real trip.  
  
"Go ahead. Take it." She did so without giving him a second look.  
  
It took a good few hours for Monica to pack everything and load it into her car. She did have two cars, so Pete drove behind as she led the way back. She lugged everything she could carry to her new, temporary apartment.  
  
Pete went one more floor up and knocked on both Chandler and Rachel's doors. It was Chandler's that opened.  
  
Opening the door, Chandler's head was down. He saw leather shoes. Looking up, he saw 'Leather face', nickname he and Joey had dubbed Pete. (a.n. sorry, I watched Scream.hehe)  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked with an icy tone.  
  
"I'm, um, helping Monica move in. I was wondering if you wanted to help."  
  
"Of course I would. And I'm sure she'd want * me * and not * you * to help. I can't believe you would do this to her."  
  
"Do what to her?"  
  
Chandler resisted an urge to punch him. "I can't believe this. You let her split from you when she needs you!"  
  
"I didn't let her, she chose to!"  
  
"Only because you made it clear that wasn't your," mockingly, "career path. To me, that's the stupidest reason you can let get between two loving people." If Chandler was mad before, it was nothing now. He couldn't believe Pete's attitude. It was like nothing mattered to him but him.  
  
"Look, I know you're not happy, but that's just how I feel! Are you going to help or what?"  
  
Chandler pushed him, hard. Pete stumbled backwards and onto the floor.  
  
"You know how you can help? Get the hell out of here."  
  
Surprised, Pete just nodded and left. Chandler sighed heavily, slammed his door, and started his way downstairs. When he didn't see Monica in the apartment, he quickly made his way outside.  
  
"Monica! Don't you dare lift that!" He pointed to the box labeled 'books'.  
  
She turned her head at the sound of his voice. "Okay. I won't." She smiled. "Are you going to help me? Pete just left."  
  
"Yeah, I told him to leave. I don't ever want to see him again."  
  
Monica nodded. "Me neither. But I still need help." She said, pointing to the boxes.  
  
"I know. But Mon, I want you to know I'm willing to help with more than just these boxes alright? Whatever you need. Even if you can't get up and want a glass of water, you call me okay? Whatever you need."  
  
Monica studied his face. "You're serious aren't you?"  
  
He nodded. "Don't tell anyone, but you're my favorite person. Ever. It kills me when you're in any kind of pain. And I like to be the hero." He smiled at the last comment.  
  
She smiled as well, and said " Why can't I tell anyone?"  
  
"Because," he said simply, "They'd be jealous."  
  
She giggled.  
  
It melted his heart to see her smile. Though she was just his friend, she had a special place inside his heart.  
  
~  
  
For the first three months of her pregnancy, things went pretty well. She occasionally had morning sickness, and it got further apart and more scarce as time went on. She had her first and second ultrasound and found that she was having a baby girl. Chandler went with her to both, and both times, being that they were different doctors, he was mistaken to be her husband.  
  
They never did hear from Pete. It was like he left the world. He was never seen, or heard from since Monica moved in. Ross and Rachel had decided to move into the newly vacated Ugly Naked Guy's apartment (I don't care if that's out of order :p). Monica decided to move back into her old apartment, seeing that it was closer to Chandler. By then, she was 17 weeks pregnant and the normal affects of pregnancy were showing. She had some swelling in her hands and ankles, normal for pregnant women.  
  
Chandler entered the apartment quietly. Monica had been sleeping for the last few days, but today was the rare occasion of which she was up-well, awake.  
  
"Hey. How are you doing?" Chandler whispered.  
  
"I'm alright. Why are you whispering?" she whispered back.  
  
In a mock voice he said , "I don't know!" She just giggled. He frowned. "Still can't laugh?"  
  
"No, it really hurts my tummy."  
  
"Is that normal?" He was so worried about her. He had always pictured an easy pregnancy, but this was certainly the opposite.  
  
"I'm not sure. But, it's not a big deal." Nodding, he moved over to where she was lying on the couch.  
  
Placing a hand on her forehead he found that she felt a little warm. "You might have a fever Mon."  
  
"I think it's just the blanket," she blew it off. She was warm, so she moved the blankets from her chin down to her chest. "I'll be fine." She smiled. He cared about her, and it would make anyone feel good.  
  
"Anything you need?"  
  
"Actually, I have to pee. Could you help me out?" She pushed the covers off and held her hand up. Chandler got off the couch, grabbed her hand and gently helped her up.  
  
"Whoa!" Chandler exclaimed, surprised, as she collapsed on him. "You ok?"  
  
"Is it just me? Or are there spots on your face?"  
  
"I think it's just you. Are you ok? What happened there?"  
  
"Just headrush." She gave him a shakey smile. She didn't tell him, but the room was still spinning with the addition of colourful dots. Like a disco ball. He supported her back and led her to the washroom. As he waited outside the closed door, he had about a million thoughts run through his head. Was there something wrong with Monica? Were these sypmtoms normal? He was worried, but couldn't do much about it.  
  
As she flushed the toilet, Monica carefully supported herself with the sink. She moved herself over and looked herself in the mirror. There were signs of exhastion and pain on her face, which seemed paler than ever. She blinked away the sleep, put on a fake smile, and walked outside.  
  
"You feeling better?" He put his right arm around her back and held her left hand with his own.  
  
"Yeah. I want to go to bed though. Just lie down for awhile."  
  
"No problem." He led her to her bedroom and tucked her in. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he felt that it was still warm. He made a mental note to come and check on her later. "Remember, call me if you need anything."  
  
"I know. You're too sweet." She gave him a slight smile before closing her eyes.  
  
Okay! Well, that's chapter 4! Stay tuned because the story's just started. (still no cliffhanger!!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Look everyone! Chapter 5! * ahem * continued on from last part, about an hour later? And Blueyes, I'm not THAT mean, but, you never know!  
  
Sitting on his barcalounger, Chandler absentmindedly pointed his clicker at the TV and channel surfed for a few minutes. He sighed. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and the first image that shot into his head was Monica. His eyes flew open as he had forgotten to go check on her. The clicker dropped to the ground as he practically flew through his door and into hers. Deciding not to slam her door, he quietly walked to her room. She was still sound asleep and snoring lightly, her back to him. He walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. He placed his hand on her forehead, trying to feel for a temperature. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt his hand on her head.  
  
"Hey," Chandler whispered, "how do you feel?" Shifting her body, she winced in pain. Her hand flew to her stomach as it felt like a huge needle shoot through. Her eyes squeezed shut as she clutched her tummy. A moment later, the pain was gone and Monica opened her eyes while panting heavily. "Oh my god Mon, are you okay? What happened?" Chandler asked, his voice filled with concern.  
  
Still gasping, she replied, "I don't know. It just felt like this really sharp, thick . . . needle like thing pushed right through my stomach! But, it's gone now." She sighed. That really scared her, but it went away, so she was left puzzled. "Do I still have a fever?" She grinned. It made her feel good that someone cared.  
  
"Seems like it," she frowned, "I'll go get a thermometer." Leaning back on her pillow, she shut her eyes and exhaled slowly.  
  
Chandler searched in her drawers and cupboards but didn't seem to find one. Going over to his apartment, he located his own and went back.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I couldn't find one here so I went to my apartment to get one."  
  
"Silly! There's one in the lower cupboard filled with all the medical stuff. It has a label, 'Medical'." Chandler proceeded to smack himself on the head.  
  
"Of course! The one marked Medical! I knew that!"  
  
She punched him lightly on the arm and laughed, "You liar!"  
  
"Am not. Now, open your mouth." She did so and he inserted the thermometer. He pulled it out after half a minute and read the temperature. "A hundred and two point five. You're getting up there Mon."  
  
"But I'm not." She turned around and dangled her legs off the bed. Steadying herself on her legs, she made her way to the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet, she gazed at her hands and feet. The swelling hadn't gone down, even when they were level with the rest of her body.  
  
~  
  
A few more weeks rolled by, and before Monica knew it she was into her fifth month. Well, maybe rolled isn't the right word. Tumbled. There were times when she didn't even want to get up. Times when she couldn't get up. Days when she didn't want to eat. Couldn't eat. Even when she didn't eat it seemed she gained weight. This was something she didn't want happening again. She had gone to the doctors, and they told her that everything was normal. He even gave her an additional ultrasound to prove it. Not being able to eat, having swollen feet and hands and gaining a lot of weight was normal. According to books, there was nothing wrong with that, but that's not how it seemed to Monica.  
  
~  
  
-click-click-click-  
  
-KNOCK KNOCK!-  
  
Monica got up, turned off the TV and walked towards the door. It was 2:30 in the after noon. Who would be there? Behind the door stood Joey and Chandler.  
  
"Hey Mon!" Joey exclaimed, giving her a warm hello.  
  
"Hey," Chandler leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
  
She smiled, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well, all of us are going to a movie, want to come with?"  
  
"Only if you're up to it."  
  
"Well, today is one of my better days, so sure! Which movie?"  
  
"One Hour Photo."  
  
"Ooo, the one where Michael Vartan's naked?"  
  
"Dude, are you taking me to some gay porno?"  
  
"Joey, it's only for a split second, and yes Mon, that one."  
  
"Whoo!"  
  
The guys watched Monica go to her room to get ready.  
  
"You sure she's not doing well? She seems pretty good today."  
  
"Today Jo, that's the key word, today."  
  
They met up with Rachel, Phoebe and Ross at the theatre. The seating arrangement went Ross-Rachel-Phoebe-Monica-Chandler-Joey.  
  
Feeling a little tired; Monica leaned her head on Chandler's shoulder. Keeping her eyes open, she waited for what she came for. All of a sudden, everything went dark. And then came back. She gasped and clutched onto Chandler's sleeve. He chuckled and looked down at her.  
  
"Did you like that?"  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"What? His private parts? Yeah."  
  
Not hearing his comment she continued. "Was it just me or did the lights just go out?"  
  
"I think it was just you. What do you mean the lights went out?"  
  
"I mean, everything went dark." Clicking in to what he had said she exclaimed, "I missed it!? How could I have missed it?!" A few people around her shushed her and she quieted down a bit. "Do you mean to tell me that I just missed the split second I came for?" She hissed into his ear.  
  
It was Chandler's turn to miss what she said. "You mean, it just went dark. As if you were blinded for a moment?"  
  
"Yes! I can't believe I missed it!"  
  
"Monica!" he hissed, "Don't worry about that! I'll bring you again. Can you see me now?"  
  
"Yes! Sheesh Chandler!" It was then that she tumbled forward onto the floor.  
  
"Shit!" Chandler kneeled on the floor and called her name over a few times. "Monica, Monica, Monica. Wake up!" He lightly slapped her cheek a few times and she came to.  
  
"Wha? What happened?" She stuttered, still dazed.  
  
"You blacked out honey." Rachel said.  
  
"I'm going to get you home." Chandler said.  
  
"No! I'm fine!" By then, the entire theatre had lost all interest in the movie. Their heads turned to where real-life drama was played out.  
  
"No Monica. I am taking you home." He picked her up and exited the theatre.  
  
She was asleep by the time he got her home, so he decided to put her in bed instead of waking her up. He took off her shoes and jacket. Tucking her in, he felt her fore head again. It seemed that she always had a temperature now. He exited her room and went straight to her phone. Flipping open her phone book, he found her doctor and called. He made an appointment for the next day. He had to find out if something was wrong.  
  
~  
  
"Monica Geller?"  
  
She and Chandler walked into her doctor's office and sat down.  
  
"How have you been feeling?" Dr. Eval asked as he closed the door.  
  
"Not great."  
  
"What's been going on?"  
  
"Well," Chandler answered, taking over for Monica, "A few things. First off, yesterday she had kind of a 'blind' moment as well as blacked out. Also, the swelling in her feet and hands still haven't gone down. In addition to that, she's been complaining about weight gain and headaches."  
  
"Is that correct Ms. Geller?"  
  
Monica just nodded.  
  
"Anything else in addition to what this gentleman here has told me?"  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"Well, everything seems to be okay. I think just the regular remedies will work."  
  
"Sir, they haven't so far, why would they now?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. But I'd know if something was wrong."  
  
"So to cure blacking out, you want me to drink more water." It was the first thing Monica had said since he first asked her how she was.  
  
"I'm sure the blacking out was just a coincidence. You were probably tired, or lightheaded. Now, it's time for my 4:40 appointment and it's 4:35. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
Monica and Chandler sighed.  
  
The doctor said there was nothing wrong, so what were Chandler and Monica to say? 


	6. Chapter 6

Okie. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I enjoy writing it! * Presents Chapter 6 * This is getting pretty long (to me at least)! * ahem * on with the story. . . Oh! Juu-Chan, it was either clicker or remote control. . . * shrug * glad you found THAT part funny :p. . . More notes to readers, Exintaris, black outs aren't 'normal' but they do happen every so often. I'm 16, definitely not pregnant, and I've blacked out before. It's not just because she's pregnant that she blacked out, a.k.a. light-headed caused by. . . well, you'll see. If you talk to me, I'll give you some reasons why those things you mentioned in your review won't really help them. * points to email address in her profile *

~on with the story~

Monica's problems didn't get better. They didn't even stay at the same severity level. Not only did they get worse, more piled on top. Not only did she get headrush everytime she stood up, wrenching abdominal pain after everytime she slept (whenever she could that is), she now couldn't eat. 

After a useless attempt to sleep, Monica dragged herself up. Massaging her shoulder, she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Mon." Seeing her frazzled condition, he need not ask how her night was. "You want to try eating today?"

"No, not really." She entered the bathroom and immediately got on the scale. 129 pounds. She hadn't eaten in literally a month, but she managed to gain about 10-15 pounds. She had entered her third trimester, and everything was three times worse. She had gone to the hospital and found that she had an abnormally high blood pressure, and she was held over for 2 days. Even during that time, she found her stomach was really tender when she woke up. She had related her decrease of appetite to hospital 'food', but when she arrived back home, even her favorite dish didn't entice her. If she got food down, it just came right back up. Nothing was going well, and it seemed that all three doctoral opinions were the same. Nothing is seriously wrong. She had all the symptoms of a normal pregnancy, just more severe.

As Monica exited the bathroom, Chandler gave her a good look-over. Although she had eaten the equivalent of air over the past few weeks, she managed to gain more than just baby-growth weight. Also, her face was very pale in extreme contrast to the dark rings under her eyes. She had had no sleep over the past few days.

"Anything you want to do today?"

"Sleep." Monica walked over to the couch and plopped herself down. Seeing her inner defeat, Chandler walked over and sat down beside her. Placing his arm around her shoulder, he allowed her to rest her head on his. "I just want to sleep Chandler. Is that too much to ask?" She whispered sadly.

"I don't know Mon. I really don't," he replied, feeling useless. He placed a soft kiss on her head. "Just tell me if there's anything I can do, and I'll try my best." This seemed to unlock something within Monica. Suddenly her eyes brimmed with tears. Her quick intake of air made Chandler's eyes direct themselves at her. It seemed that every emotional pain she had hidden inside was oozing out with every tear that slid down her cheek.

"Oh god Monica," Chandler breathed, "Come here, release everything you need to." She buried her head into his shoulder and cried her heart out.

"I just want to sleep Chandler! I-I just want to get some rest. I want to be able to walk without seeing spots. I want to be able to eat without throwing up. I want everything to be ok, back to normal. I-I- -I want to feel needed, useful, loved." Chandler could feel his eyes welling up.

"Monica, there's nothing more that I want than to be able to give all that to you. There is one thing I can help with."

Sniffing she asked, "What's that?" Her once innocent, content, blue eyes filled with question and pain.

He gathered all his courage and leaned in to kiss her. He wanted to make her feel loved. 

It felt right then, that Monica found that missing jigsaw piece to complete the puzzle. Not only did he physically fit, he had been there for her for so long, but she couldn't find him. Until now.

Their tongues found the other, and suddenly Monica pulled back. Unshed tears still danced in her eyes, but no longer was loneliness found in them. Two pairs of sky blue eyes gazed at each other, until the unsaid message was clear.

__

I love you.

~

7 months. It had been 7 months of on Earth hell. As much as a newfound relationship helped, Chandler still couldn't make Monica's physical pain go away. She had been having severe headaches when she woke up from her occasional rests.

"Honey, I'm going to take you to the doctor's okay?"

"He doesn't know anything!" She was irritated by about everything now.

"Well, maybe he'll have something to take care of those headaches."

"Fine. Whatever."

Chandler sighed. He hated when she was like this, but he knew she wasn't doing on purpose. . .

~ 45 minutes later ~

"Well, I think these will do the trick." Dr. Eval said, handing her a prescription for Tylenol 3.

"Thanks." Monica replied, warily. 

"Come on. We'll go get those right now alright?"

"Yeah, okay." She was too worn out to say much else.

They picked up the medication and headed back to their apartment. Chandler's move wasn't too hard. He was practically living there anyways. He sat her down at the kitchen table and poured her a glass of warm water. Taking out the medication, he shook a single pill out and handed it to her. Giving him a small smile, she popped the pill in her mouth and downed some water.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know! I only just took the pill!"

"Right. Sorry." He sighed. Walking back to their bedroom, he hung his head. Now it was he who felt useless. Just as he was about to close the door, he heard the frantic screech of a chair pushed across wooden paneling and the sound of feet running into the bathroom. The next thing he heard made his own stomach curl. He walked towards the open bathroom door and looked at Monica. She couldn't even drink water without it being rejected.

"Monica, I'm taking you to the hospital. I don't care what you say."

"Okay. . ." Chandler stood there for a few seconds. He thought he would have to put up a bit of a fight. When it registered that she said okay, he scurried to gather everything. _Jacket, purse. . .courage. . ._

The ride in the taxi was a silent one. Everyone was so still and so stiff, it seemed the air didn't even move. Chandler paid the driver and helped Monica out of the car. Swollen ankles and feet really didn't help matters much. Inside, Chandler found a vacant wheelchair, and sat Monica down. He walked urgently towards the maternity ward emergency.

"Name."

"Monica Geller."

"Okay, a doctor or nurse will be with her shortly."

"Thanks." Chandler rolled his eyes. Receptionists sounded like answering machines.

~ 10 minutes later ~

"Hello Monica. I'm Dr. Stevens. (a.n. male doctor)" He smiled warmly at her. His first patient!

"And you're how many fingers?" Monica asked.

"I know, I know, I look young, but they thought I would be best suited for your case."

"Okay. . ."

"Alright. I've heard all your symptoms, and I have an idea of what is going on. What I need though, is a blood test."

"Anything that will allow me to sleep and eat doctor. I don't care." She was beginning to sound desperate.

"It will take about a day or two to get the results back, but I'm going to keep you here until then. Is that alright?"

Monica only nodded. She leaned her head against Chandler as Dr. Stevens went to get the necessary supplies. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Whatever it is Mon, I'm here okay?" He lowered his head so he was eye level with her. Again, she was silent, but he knew that she knew it. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

~ 2 days later ~

"Are those results in?" Dr. Steven's asked the organizers. (a.n. sorry, I don't know how this really goes)

"Yes doctor. For Monica Geller correct?"

"Mmhmm." He took the results and looked them over.

__

Oh shit.

Tbc my sweets. . .My first cliffhanger!. . .Next part will come soon!!


	7. Chapter 7

Continued from the last part. . .duh. . .; )  
  
Dr. Stevens rushed through the white hallways of the hospital with test results in his hand. The door to Monica's semi-private room was open, and he breezed in. Chandler was kneeling beside Monica's bed with her hands grasped in his.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Her stomach . . ." Chandler answered, not looking up from Monica's scrunched expression.  
  
"Okay. I know what's wrong." Monica's facial expression lit up a bit at the news.  
  
"Really? What is it? Is my baby going to be okay?"  
  
"Everything will be fine as long as we get the baby out now."  
  
"But it's only been seven months!"  
  
"Yes, I know. I promise I will explain everything to you after."  
  
"After what?" Chandler questioned.  
  
"After we have her baby out of there safe and sound."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"Well sir, we're going to have to give her a c-section. You know what that is don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." They both chorused.  
  
~  
  
Monica was still asleep, but Chandler could now go in and see her. She looked so fragile, so pained. Even asleep she was frowning. The drugs were to wear off soon, and she was to awake. Her little baby girl, although pre-mature, was doing well.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. It opened slowly. Behind it stood Dr. Stevens and the rest of the gang.  
  
"I figured I'd let them in. Monica's about to wake up, and I'll be able to tell everyone what was happening." Dr. Stevens announced. As if on cue, Monica's eyes fluttered open and squinted to adjust to the bright lights.  
  
"Hey Mon. How are you feeling?" Chandler asked, at her side immediately.  
  
"Tired." She yawned for effect. Truth was, she didn't really want to see everyone right now.  
  
"Do you want me to come back later?" Dr. Stevens asked, "It may be better."  
  
"No, I'm okay. I want to know what was wrong."  
  
"Well, I think the reason why none of your doctors knew what was wrong was because most have never even heard of Preeclampsia or HELLP syndrome before. I, however, learned and read a bit on it in school."  
  
"What are those exactly?" Monica asked.  
  
"Preeclampsia is a disorder that occurs only in pregnant women. You may not know anyone who has had it, but it does affect at least 5% of pregnancies. It can cause harm, sometimes even death to both the mother and unborn child. It goes hand in hand with HELLP syndrome. They may not both always occur. HELLP includes the breaking down of red blood cells, and low platelet count."  
  
"Which is why you wanted to take a blood sample . . ." Monica realized.  
  
"That's right. I had to solidify my suspicions. When I heard of your case, I had a feeling it was Preeclampsia."  
  
"But what about my gaining weight and other symptoms? Why would they have anything to do with Preeclampsia?" Monica asked, practically spitting out the word.  
  
"They are just some signs. I'm actually not sure about why those symptoms are what they are, but I do know what they mean."  
  
"So, am I a lucky one?"  
  
"I would think so. These disorders along with other hypertensive ones cause over 76 000 deaths per year."  
  
"Wow . . ." was all the gang could utter.  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, "he said, ushering the gang excluding Chandler out, "I'll let you sleep for awhile, I know you need it." She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"It's my job."  
  
He, Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey left, leaving just Monica and Chandler alone in the dreary room. Monica let her fingers lace through Chandler's.  
  
"How do you really feel?" Monica groaned inwardly. He could always see through her.  
  
"I don't really know. Not great." It was a truthful answer.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be here for you okay? What ever you need." He sounded so sincere, yet Monica somehow felt what she needed would exceed what he could give.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shortest chapter so far . . . Hope you guys liked it, I don't. I don't know why! There will be 1-2 more chapters to go!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is folks. Chapter 8. I'll continue Smoke soon, I will! Yeah, I tend not to include other character story lines as much. I guess I'll have to work on that!

A few days later, Monica's daughter was taken off the respirator. The premature birth had caused some initial problems, but they managed to work themselves out. 

The nurse poked her head in the door.

"Are you ready to see your daughter Ms. Geller?"

"Yes, I am." Monica answered. She had finally convinced Chandler to go home and get some sleep, so it was Rachel by her side.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Rachel asked, brushing some hair off Monica's face.

"Yeah, I do actually." Smiling, she watched as the nurse brought her precious new baby into the room. "Hey," she whispered, "I'm your new mommy. Not that you had an old one or anything . . ." She was mesmerized by just how adorable her baby was. _Thank God you look nothing like Pete. . ._

"Do you have a name for her?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. It's Jacie." Monica's smile beamed down on her daughter. "Jacie Lynn Geller." (a.n. Mandi, I love you)

"That's a beautiful name." Monica smiled at the nurse. "We're going to have to keep her here for awhile, do some more tests. She looks like she's going to be fine though." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you."

Taking the baby, the nurse left. Rachel reached out and grasped Monica's hand.

"You okay there hon?" She asked, noticing that Monica was tearing up.

"Yeah, I will be. It's just that . . . she's so tiny, so beautiful. Actually, I don't know why I'm crying." Monica's emotions had been out of whack since the arrival of Jacie.

~

Monica was held at the hospital for another few weeks before she was allowed to go home. Jacie was doing well, but was not allowed home quite yet. When she got home, only Chandler was there to greet her. Everyone had previously commitments, be it work or lunch.

"Welcome home babe." Chandler smiled, with his arms wide open for a hug. Monica welcomed it, and let him squeeze her.

"Hey." She answered. "I like what you've done with the place." She joked, looking around.

"What? You're not here, I have to clean." She giggled as she looked at his puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm just kidding. It looks fine." Smiling, she stretched herself upwards for a kiss. It lasted longer than expected, but their lips had missed each other. (that sounded dumb…)

"Mmm, let me put my stuff away alright?"

"Sure. Let me help you."

Once everything was put away to Monica's satisfaction, they went over to the couch and sat down. Monica was leaning her back into his chest, with his arms around her. He kissed her head and massaged her hands.

"How are you doing?" He whispered into her ear.

"I'm doing okay. But for some reason I feel really tired again."

"Do you want to go to bed? I don't mind. Actually, I think it's better that you get more sleep. You'll get your energy back much quicker, be healthier. I think-" Chandler stopped as he found that Monica was already sleeping soundly with her head resting on his collarbone.

"Well, if you can't beat 'em, might as well join 'em." He muttered, and fell into a shallow slumber.

~

-knock knock knock-

"Hello? Anyone there?" A voice called from outside. "Can I come in? I'm hungry!" Joey had learned to knock on the door, after many lessons. The knocking and yelling awoke Chandler.

"Dude, hang on a second!" He tried to get up without waking Monica, who was still sleeping. Chandler walked to the door and opened it.

"Finally!" Joey exclaimed.

"Shhh. Monica's sleeping."

"No she's not," she answered, stretching.

"Look what you did Joe."

"It's ok. I shouldn't sleep my whole day away." _Even though I'm still tired._
    
    "How are you feeling?" Chandler asked, moving to her side.

"Still tired…" she answered, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Really? We were asleep for like 5 hours."

"Yeah. I think it's just that I haven't been sleeping too well at the hospital."

"Okay." He kissed her temple. 

"Does that mean you can't make me food?" 

"Joey –"

"It's okay Chandler. You don't mind some microwaved leftovers do you?"

"Food's food." Joey answered.

"Good."

~

"WELCOME HOME JACIE!!" The whole gang was there to welcome home the new addition. It was a small party. The gang and only the gang were there. A few party favors were scattered around the apartment and some half-hearted signs were hung around the room. Monica didn't even want a tiny party. She just wanted to sleep and eat. She was feeling quite anxious but figured it was because it was her baby's first day at home. She wanted everything to be perfect. 

Chandler took her arm and guided her over to the kitchen table. A few little sandwiches and crackers were set out and she eyed them. She was hungry again. _Must be the after effect of that stupid hospital _she thought…_Couldn't eat or sleep there. Now, that's all I'm doing. Not that I want to do anything._

"May I hold her Mon?" Rachel asked. Monica felt a weird feeling shoot through her chest. She trusted Rachel, but that wasn't what her mind was telling her.

"Um, sure. Only for a while though okay?"

"Sure, no problem." Rachel carefully took the baby and bounced her up and down. "Hey there cutie pie. How are you doing? You have a wonderful mommy, and a wonderful uncle who each have wonderful friends. You're a lucky one" She smiled down at Jacie, who smiled back at her. As Rachel began to sway Jacie from side to side, Monica had to hold back from telling her to stop it. She didn't want to see her baby get hurt. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ross said into the receiver, "Monica? Sure, hold on." Using his hand to cover the mouthpiece, he called Monica over.

"Hello?"

"Hey Monica. It's Pete."

"Oh, hi." Her tone was short and brief.

Noting this, Pete quickly got to the point, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be out of town for a few days. I'm going to Florida for a conference."

"Why would I care?"

Taken back by the comment, Pete answered, "I don't know. Just incase you needed something."

"If I did, you couldn't give it to me. Have fun."

-click-

"Who was that hon?" Phoebe asked, seeing the fumed look on Monica's face.

"Pete." Phoebe scowled as well.

"What did he want?"

"Just wanted to tell me that he was going out of town for a few days, incase I needed something." Monica mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Like he could help."

"That's what I said." Monica made her way back over to Jacie. She was now safely in Chandler's arms, but she still wanted her back. "Hey, can I hold her again? I just can't get enough of her." Monica lied. The truth was, she didn't trust anyone, not even herself with her precious daughter.

"Sure. No problem." He answered, giving the baby back.

~

A few weeks passed by, and as each did, Chandler noticed a change in Monica's behavior. She was irritable, restless and didn't seem to trust anyone with her baby. Also, she was eating like a pig, yet having no energy. This was all too weird…too unlike Monica.

__

How can I help her, if I don't even know what it is? Suddenly, a memory came into his head. When he was about 11, his aunt had had a baby. He remember asking his mom why she wouldn't let him touch the baby or even get close to her. _What was it that she said? Something-something depression. Postpregnancy? Post…baby? _He shut his eyes, trying to recall what it was. _Postpartum! Postpartum depression. At least I know how to use search on my computer._ He got out his laptop. Opening a search engine, he typed in 'Postpartum depression'. Pages of results showed up. _Geez. What am I looking for?_ He scrolled down the page and back up. _This looks good…_He looked at the links. 'Why do women get postpartum depression.' 'What is postpartum depression?' He clicked on that. _Three types? There are three types of this? Baby blues…postpartum depression…postpartum psychosis._ He winced. _I hope she hasn't got that._ He read over the entire site. He knew what it was he had to do.

Okay, I think there's one more chapter. Might be two. We'll see. Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay…thank you to everyone who reviewed. Made my day. Here's chapter 9!!!

~

"You're late." Monica grumbled from her position on the window seat.

"I know honey, I'm sorry. Doug wasn't happy about the arrows pointing down, and one of our co-workers stole his pointer stick, golf club thing and –" He stopped short, "Mon, you okay?"

"Um, not really." She replied, her face still facing the busy street.

"What's the matter?" He dropped his briefcase, hung up his jacket and practically charged to her side.

"My arm. It's numb," her tone was nonchalant.

A bell went off in Chandler's head. He moved in towards her and sat down on the ledge.

"Monica, I made an appointment with you to see a therapist. A psychotherapist to be exact."

She turned and looked at him, "Why?"

"Mon, I don't know if you see it or not, but we do."

"We? Who's we? What do you see?"

"The gang and I. You've been acting differently. You have no interest in anything, not even sex for that matter! You have no energy, nothing!"

"What's your point?" Her voice sounding apathetic.

"Mon, I think you have postpartum depression. You need to get help for it okay?" Monica just crossed her arms. "Monica," Chandler said, "Monica, Monica! Look at me!" She did so, reluctantly. "I read about it okay? My aunt had the same thing. This could turn into something serious."

"Like I care."

__

I will not give up! Chandler told himself. "Look Mon, whether you like it or not, I'm taking you."

Something in her gave way. "Okay," she answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Come here," he held his arms open and let her collapse into them. He rocked her back and forth, kissing her hair from time to time. "Shhh, you're going to be okay…" The floodgates finally opened. Tears brimmed her eyes before cascading down her cheeks. Chandler held her close and just let her cry into his shoulder.

~

Monica woke up when she felt a slight chill on her arm. She found herself in bed with only her underwear on. Shivering, she put on a robe and made her way into what was now the nursery.

"Hey cutie." She cooed, stroking Jacie's cheek. Not wanting to risk waking her baby up, she wrapped the robe tightly around her and headed into the kitchen. On the way there, she saw a note from Chandler

__

Dearest Monica,

I didn't want to wake you this morning, you looked so peaceful. Just wanted to say I love you, and call me.

Love you to pieces,

Chandler

She picked up the phone and speed dialed Chandler at his office.

"Hello? May I please speak to Chandler?"

"Sure. Is this Monica?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll put you through."

"Thank you."

Monica sat down on the couch as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey."

"You still sound a little tired."

"I just woke up." Monica said. "Why did you want me to call you?"

"Turn on your radio."

"Why?"  


"Just do it hon."

"Okay." Monica got up and walked over to their boom box. "Which station?"

"It's on the right one." He paused and Monica heard muffling. "Honey?" He said, coming back, "I have to go. Impromptu meeting. Listen okay?"

"Kay."

_radio Alright. Here's a special request for Monica. Monica, you know who this is from._ Monica let a grin spread across her face. She made her way back to the couch.

__

Hold up…Hold on…Don't be scared

You'll never change what's been and gone

May your smile…shine on…Don't be scared

Your destiny will keep you warm.

Cuz all of the stars…are fading away

Just try not to worry, you'll see them some day

Take what you need, and be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

Get up…Come on…Why you scared?

You'll never change what's been and gone

Cuz all of the stars…are fading away

Just try not to worry, you'll see them some day

Take what you need, and be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

And stop crying your heart out

And stop crying your heart out

-Ring-

"Hello?" Chandler's voice questioned.

"Hey," Monica answered.

"You okay?" Chandler asked. "Usually you say hello when you pick up the phone."

"I know. It's just that it was so sweet of you to dedicate a song to me."

Chandler smiled. "I didn't know my 'sweetness' would make you cry."

"Me neither."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Monica smiled.

"You're smiling aren't you?" Chandler inquired.

Sniffling and laughing she answered, "You know me too well!"

"I try babe."

Again, she felt a smile form on her face. With a guy like Chandler on her side, she could beat everything.

Okay everybody…THE END!…I don't think an epilogue will follow. I like it as it is. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and such. Stay tuned for my next fic!! * cough * read Smoke * cough *

__


End file.
